we could try that again
by Tommy.k.oneshot
Summary: tony wants to test just how much the super soldier can take. pwp. stony. slash. side mention of blackpepper


Tony sauntered up behind Steve in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the super soldier's waist. "What's cookin', good lookin'?"

Steve squeezed his elbows tight to Tony's arms, in a sort of backwards hug. " The dishes," he laughed.

"You know we have a dishwasher right?"

"Yeah, but I like doing the frying pans and things by hand, its relaxing and it gets them cleaner." Tony sighed, resting his head on the taller man's back. The two had just finished eating dinner, Steve had made an Asian inspired vegetable ad rice noodle stir-fry. Even Steve preferred many things what Tony called the old fashioned way, food was not one of them, and he loved trying new foods and recipes. He had just discovered wasabi powder and fallen in love with it.

"Mmm well let me know when your done 'k? Ill be on the couch," Tony let go of the blonde and walked into the living room. He plopped himself down in the middle of the charcoal suede sofa and picked up a universal remote he had been screwing around with earlier. The remote would eventually sync the room lights with the fireplace, so the brighter you turned the fire, the lower the lights would go. But right now all that happened when you hit the button to turn the fire on was the living room lights turning purple, which was kind of cool but not the desired effect. He fiddled with it for about ten minutes before Steve walked in and draped his arms around the genius's neck and kissing the top of his head.

"Hey cap," Tony smiled, "I've had an idea."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I want to put your super strength to the test, but in the best way possible."

"We've already tried bdsm, and as much as I love it, I get out of all the binds too easy and I am NOT hitting you."

"I'm not asking you too, I was talking with Natasha the other day and-"

"Why do you talk to her about our sex life?" Steve huffed rolling his eyes.

"Because she has interesting ideas! And it seems she thinks I do too, because apparently she and pepper hadn't even thought of sex on the roof. How did they not think of that!"

"Sex on the roof is pretty great," the larger man interjected absentmindedly.

"Exactly. Anyway, I was thinking, how do you feel about fisting?"

"About what now?" its not that Steve had a problem with trying new things during sex, its that, being from the era he was from, most of the time he actually didn't know what Tony was talking about.

"Fisting. It's basically fingering, except well, it's the entire hand."

"Oh, ok."

"So you'd be willing to give it a try?

"I don't know, I think id hurt you if I tried to-"

"No! God you'd kill me. That's what I mean about testing your super strength, it would be you on the receiving end."

"Ooooooh," Steve blushed a little, and was glad Tony couldn't see his face. Talking about sex was also a somewhat new to him and it wasn't that he was embarrassed it just seemed naughty to him.

"I mean you're a size queen anyway," the dark haired man laughed.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are, don't lie. Remember that time I suggested we invite the cute guy from the guy back home with us? Your objection was not to the idea of a threesome, but to the fact that you thought he probably had tiny junk."

"Ok, ok, fine." As much as Steve hated to admit it Tony was right.

"And then there is the fact that all the toys you buy are massive as fuck."

"Okaaaay, geeze," the super soldier was laughing now too. " You going to make fun of me all night or are you going to fuck me?" he asked kissing the dark haired man on the cheek and standing up.

"Well if you put it like that." Tony got up off the couch, smacking Steve's ass then grabbing his hand and leading him into the bedroom. Once they were in there, Tony shut the door with his foot and dragged Steve over to the bed. The blond then sat and pulled his lover up onto his lap, kissing him. Their tongues danced around each other's mouths as Tony slid his hands up Steve's back pulling his shirt with them. The couple broke the kiss momentarily as Steve pulled his shirt over his head. The blonde dove back into the kiss, fingers pulling on Tony's white tank top, unintentionally ripping it down the middle. Tony shrugged out of the remains of his shirt, not caring it was ruined. The genius broke the kiss and began to suck on the pulse point under the left side of the blonde's jaw. It wouldn't leave a mark because the super soldier healed so quickly, but Steve loved the feeling of Tony biting and sucking on his skin. Tony's hand snaked in between the two men, swiftly undoing the captain's belt and pants. Feeling his waistband loosen, Steve lay back on the mattress, shifting Tony to in between his legs. Tony moved his mouth farther down the taller man's body, pulling one of Steve's nipples into his mouth and kneading it with his teeth. Steve let out a contented hum. Tony then grabbed onto his lovers pants by the belt loops, giving them a sharp tug, lowering them slightly. Steve lifted his hips up slightly, all to eager to assist in the removal of his clothing. Once his pants were off, Steve reached for Tony's belt.

"Nuh-unh, not yet." Tony murmured. " Role over." Steve did as he was told, rolling onto his stomach, cock growing hard against his abs. Tony leaned forward to whisper against Steve's neck " up on your knees." A shiver shot through Steve as he once again shifted his position. Tony climbed off the bed and walked over to the nightstand, opening the top drawer and fishing out a bottle of lube. He then got back onto the bed behind the blonde and cracked open the bottle. He poured a dollop of the liquid into his palm and slicked up his entire hand.

"If you want me to stop at any point-"

"Just get on with it stark," Steve's voice was full of lust. With that Tony slid his first finger slowly into the captain, all the way to the hilt. He moved it in and out slowly a few times before adding a second. He crooked and scissored his fingers, making Steve's breathing pick up pace while he stretched him out. He then added a third finger, this time brushing against the larger man's prostate, making him shiver.

"Tony, more," the captain whimpered. Tony slid his fingers over his partner's prostate again and again, making him moan. After a while he slipped his pinky in with his other fingers.

"Fuuuck," Steve groaned. Tony loved t when Steve swore, and he could feel himself grow even harder in his pants. The dark haired man slid all four fingers in and out of his lover, abusing his prostate in the process. Once Steve was a quivering swearing mess, Tony pushed the rest of his hand inside the other man. Steve gasped. Tony did not have particularly large hands, but nor were they tiny. The smaller man moved his hand back and forth slowly for a while, before the tightness in his pants became unbearable. Tony used his free hand to undo his pants and slick himself up, while continuing to fist his lover. Once his cock was thoroughly coated, he pulled his hand out of Steve, soliciting a sad whimper, that changed to a sharp intake of breath as Tony pushed his hard on into his lover's ass. Tony was gentle at first, not knowing if Steve was sore from being stretched so much, but picked up his pace when started to match his rhythm.

As Tony began to feel a familiar tightness begin to build in his stomach, he reached down and pumped Steve's member in unison with his thrusts. "Come for me cap," he breathed. Tony's voice sent chills through Steve's body, pushing him that much closer to the edge. Then suddenly the dark haired man hit the captain's prostate and Steve saw stars as he came all over his partner's had and the sheets. Steve's muscles clenching down around Tony, and the feeling of his lovers hot seed all over his hand was enough to push Tony over the edge. He came with a grunt, filling Steve to the brim. Tony pulled out slowly and Steve dropped onto his stomach and rolled over carefully. The smaller man dropped beside his super soldier, placing his head on Steve's chest. Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders.

"So what you think?" Tony asked looking up at the captain.

"Hmm yes I like that one," he said sleepily, " we could do that again."

Tony grinned. "Somebody's a size queen," he giggled

"Shut up Tony."

"Love you too Steve." And with that the two men drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
